The core component provides support for centralized services and facilities that are used by the research groups participating in the program project. These core facilities include: computer facilities, animal quarters, oligonucleotide/oligopeptide synthesis and protein sequencing facility, flow cytometry facility, confocal and electron microscopy facilities. monoclonal antibody production facility, and cell culture and fly media production facilities. The facilities are operated by technical staff who assist investigators in their areas of specialization.